Querido Papai Noel
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Os Reikai Tentei fazem seus pedidos de Natal...


**Querido Papai Noel...**

**-**

_Oi, gente!_

_Essa é a minha resposta ao desafio de Natal do fórum Mundo dos Fics._

_Ficou bobo, mas era isso ou passar em branco com mais um (e nesse caso eu desconfio que uma certa Naru ia me matar lentamente...). _

_Espero que dê para divertir um pouco de qualquer maneira._

* * *

**Yusuke**

Oi, velho!

Você deve estar lembrado de mim. Fui eu quem escreveu cinco anos atrás falando que se não me desse uma bicicleta nova de Natal ia encher tanto a sua cara de pancada que as crianças iam confundi-lo com o bicho papão e nunca mais iam escrever uma cartinha sequer.

Então? Se lembrou?

É bom que sim porque agora estou com outro problema. Keiko disse que não vai me perdoar se eu não der a ela um presente esse ano. E um presente caro! Segundo ela para compensar todos os outros anos que eu esqueci. Você é um cara como eu e deve entender que nós homens temos mais o que fazer do que ficar por ai procurando presentinhos. Afinal, o que as mulheres querem é terem com que se exibir com as amigas e mostrarem o quanto seus namorados são melhores que os delas.

Eu não tenho grana nem tempo para isso, então quero que esse ano você me traga qualquer coisa cara para que eu possa dar a ela e dizer que fui eu quem escolheu. Tem que ser algo que ela goste ou vou bater em você. Se esquecer também vou bater em você. Se for um presente barato, adivinha... vou bater em você!

E já que está tão prestativo, pode me trazer também um Playstation última geração para que eu possa matar o tempo nos dias em que não houver aula. E nos que houver também...

Você há de concordar que algumas faltas e umas briguinhas a toa não são nada depois de todas as vezes em que eu salvei o mundo para que crianças birrentas pudessem continuar escrevendo para você e garotas pudessem continuar explorando seus namorados nessa época lamentável do ano. Não haveria Natal sem mim, você está me devendo!

Isso ou eu te encho de pancada.

Sem amor – isso é para garotinhas.

_Urameshi Yusuke _

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kuwabara **

Papai Noel...

Estou aproveitando que Shizuru foi até o mercado para escrever essa cartinha. Ela diz que estou velho para isso, mas eu sei que não estou. Não é que eu tenha medo da minha irmã, mas ela fica falando essas bobagens sobre você não existir e eu não quero ouvir mais. Eu sei que você existe e isso é tudo o que importa.

Esse ano eu fui muito bonzinho. Não briguei com ninguém sem motivo. Só com alguns brutamontes que falaram mal do meu gatinho, mas você deve entender que eu não podia engolir um insulto dirigido ao meu melhor amigo. Também estudei mais do que todos os outros anos juntos e os professores até mesmo estão comentando que tenho chances de passar de ano. Fora isso, fui um bom detetive sobrenatural e obedeci todas as ordens do senhor Koenma. Mesmo quando ele me pediu para tirar fotos as escondidas enquanto as garotas tomavam banho na fonte. E eu nem mesmo o denunciei quando elas me pegaram e começaram a me bater.

Não quero nada de muito complicado como no ano passado, quando eu pedi uma fórmula para ficar invisível e entrar no vestiário feminino. Posso entender porque você trouxe um patinete no lugar. Uma fórmula desse tipo deve ser algo muito complicado de se encontrar. Só quero esclarecer que se fiz um pedido desses foi unicamente porque me preocupo com a segurança das garotas, nada além disso. Não quero que pense que sou algum tipo de pervertido.

Mas vamos ao que interessa: Esse ano eu quero um urso de pelúcia (porque o meu gatinho mordeu todo o meu velho), um colar de diamantes para que eu possa dar de presente a minha adorada Yukina, um daqueles apitos do quite do detetive sobrenatural para que eu possa soprar no ouvido daquele anão do Hiei sempre que eu quiser e, se for possível, a fórmula de invisibilidade – a essa altura a ciência avançou bastante, já deve ser possível.

Agora vou indo que estou ouvindo o barulho da porta da sala. Shizuru já deve estar chegando.

Espero ansiosamente pela noite de Natal.

Amor

_Kazuma Kuwabara. _

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hiei**

Estúpido Noel

Eu não sei por que inferno estou escrevendo essa carta. Apenas fiquei muito entediado observando as pessoas do alto dessa árvore e resolvi fazer da vida de alguém impossível. A sua!

Não fui bonzinho esse ano. E também em ano nenhum. Nem ao menos tentei. De qualquer maneira você vai atender todos os meus pedidos com um sorriso no rosto se seu pescoço não quiser entrar em contato com a minha katana. Veja bem, não sou de todo mau, até mesmo estou te dando uma escolha.

O que eu quero é uma katana nova que não quebre, porque estou cansado de quebrar a minha em batalhas com idiotas. Quero também uma roupa nova, preta, de um tecido resistente porque elas estão sempre se rasgando e meu guarda-roupa está ficando cada vez menor. Aproveite e traga mais do gel para cabelos que eu costumo usar. E se falar uma palavra por ai sobre como eu cuido dos meus cabelos, já sabe! _(desenho de uma katana)._

Você pode trazer também algo agradável para Yukina...

E talvez uma coleira para manter o infeliz do Kuwabara bem longe dela!

Já falei tudo.

_Hiei_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kurama**

Presado Senhor Noel

Eu não costumo escrever para o senhor. Na verdade, nunca tinha escrito antes.

Em primeiro lugar devo dizer que não fui exatamente um bom garoto este ano. Eu menti para minha mãe sobre onde ia mais de uma vez. Espero que o senhor entenda que ela não aprovaria se eu dissesse que precisava sair para salvar o mundo da invasão de um bando de youkais furiosos e menos ainda se soubesse que eles estavam sedentos de sangue e ansiosos para lutar com o ladrão legendário Youko Kurama, que, a propósito, sou eu. Também faltei algumas aulas pelo mesmo motivo e minha média em ciências humanas caiu de 9,93 para 9,91. Não sei se minha palavra valerá de alguma coisa, mas eu prometo fazer o possível para que isso não volte a acontecer.

Como o senhor deve saber, não há muitas coisas das quais eu precise. Na verdade, não é um presente que eu quero... O que eu gostaria era de saber se por acaso o senhor poderia entregar uma carta minha para uma certa garota com quem eu estou desejando sair faz um tempo. Como terá que entrar em todas as chaminés do mundo de qualquer maneira, eu acho que não será um incômodo muito grande, não é mesmo?

Se estiver se perguntando o motivo de que eu não faço isso pessoalmente... Ser um grande lutador, o aluno mais inteligente da classe, o ladrão número um do Makai e o preferido das mulheres nos três mundos não faz de mim um galanteador.

Eu estou mandando a carta para ela junto no envelope e espero que se lembre exatamente para quem deve entregar (está escrito no papel) ou da próxima vez terei que escrever usando a minha outra forma – ou talvez eu peça para que meu amigo Hiei faça isso.

Sinceramente

_Shuuichi Minamino _

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Koenma **

Escuta aqui seu velho barbudo...

Que história é essa de rodar o mundo inteiro em uma só noite sem a permissão do Mundo Espiritual?

Eu nunca ouvi falar de você. Por acaso é algum youkai classe S que se infiltrou no mundo dos humanos clandestinamente?

Segundo ouvi falar não provocou nenhum estrago até agora... Apenas saiu por ai distribuindo presentinhos...

Pois muito bem. Quero:

1. Uma coleção de chupetas novas de todas as cores.

2. Uma arma laser superpotente para que eu possa atirar em todos os idiotas que me chamarem de moleque.

3. Um cavalinho de madeira que balança igual ao que eu tinha e que George pisou sem querer trezentos anos atrás.

4. Uma daquelas revistas proibidas que Kuwabara me falou onde saem muitas fotos de mulheres, he he he...

Dizem que você só atende aos pedidos daqueles que foram bonzinhos durante o ano... Pois eu te digo uma coisa: Não interessa se eu fui bonzinho ou não! Sou eu quem manda aqui! Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo, se ligou?

É bom estar tudo aqui na manhã de Natal ou mando o esquadrão especial do Mundo Espiritual atrás de você.

_Koenma_

* * *

**Bom, é isso.**

**O desafio consistia em escrever cartas à Papai Noel com algum (ou alguns) personagens de anime.**

**Comentários são bem vindos.**


End file.
